Night and Day, chapter four
by mazmck
Summary: Alright, so Zen is her boyfriend, but things start to go wonky when Zen's eyes go strange. Liz starts to peice together what is going on.


Chapter 5

"That was quick" Dexter said to me as I walked through the door so deep in my own thoughts I barely heard him. I must have had one of my I'm thinking don't interrupt me looks on because he didn't say anything else and went back into the living-room.

In my room I reread the last dream I had. I decided to do research on the sepsis.

I went onto Google then went to images.

I looked up the Kayaki, nothing came up so I went to web search and again nothing came up again.

"Bloody none existent, dream hunting thing! I spat at the mirror.

I still felt really weird; I was too energetic and felt like eating lots of fruit. I frowned at myself because I hated fruit; I preferred vegetables even though for a vegetarian that was not healthy- we needed balance-I felt fine not eating it.

I grabbed my wallet and headed down the stairs to go to the shops.

"Where are you going? Dexter asked sounding curious. "Not sneaking out are we? Then he chuckled. "No dad I'm going out to bye some fruit" I said pointedly looking at him in the eye, one foot out of the door but he grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the living-room and sat me down onto the book reading chair.

"I want you to tell me what's going on with you please Eliza" I new there was no getting out of this because he used my full name so I decided to act stupid and said with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"What do you mean dad?" It worked.

"I mean all this running and fruit eating and, and stuff" he stuttered at the end trying to think of more things I had done that were abnormal for me to do.

"I don't know what's going on with me dad truthfully I really have no idea, I woke up this morning and felt hyper-active and then after I was done feeling like that I started to crave fruit" and I stood up and took a couple of steps out of the living-room "do you need anything from the shops wile I'm out?" I said lightly changing the subject.

"Yes, could you bye me some chocolate chip cookies" he grumbled, I glared at him.

"Please" he added huffing as he sat on the chair had just dragged me onto.

"Sure what ever you want dad" and I crossed the room patted his head, chuckled and slammed the door behind me.

It was a 10km run but even after that I still wasn't all out of breath, my mussels weren't hurting and I didn't have sweat poring down my face like it should.

In the supermarket it was all air-conditioned; after my long run it felt nice.

"Fruit, fruit, fruit" I mumbled to myself as I walked around the corner to the fruit section. "I'm going to bye any piece of ripe fruit my hands touch" I kept mumbling to myself grabbing the nearest banana in reach of (to my surprise-swiftly moving hands).

After getting the fruit I went to get chocolate chip cookies for my dad.

"Liz?" I whizzed around to see Rob walking towards me at the other end of isle, I waved and said with a smile on my face.

"Hey rob I didn't expect to see you here!" I said this with a little bit too much enthusiasm, he looked a bit puzzled but the most dominant look was triumphant because I had showed enthusiasm at seeing him. "Um…. Sorry you startled me Rob" I blushed.

"Oh, that's okay I know you don't like being snuck up on" and he blushed as well. "I didn't need anything from this isle anyway" and he turned on his heel and walked off still blushing. I however was looking away from him at the range of biscuits.

The shop ended up costing me $15.80 and with two bags in my hands I rand back towards my house.

"Liz wait!" called a voice behind me but it wasn't Rob, it was Zen, but I thought that he had to leave me!

"What do you want Zen? I sighed and waked towards where he was sitting.

"I'm so sorry about before can you please forgive me? He plead, I was surprised that he didn't get down on one knee and ask me to be his wife as well. I sighed and said. "Sure, you are my boyfriend after all I can forgive." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now what was it that you wanted?" and I took his hand in mine, putting the bags in one.

"Well I thought you might want to come and meet my mum and sister" he smiled my smile.

"C….course I'd like to meet them" I stuttered my eyes wide with surprise. "But I have to tell Dexter, what do I say?" I stated to panic but he put his finger to my mouth and shushed me.

"I'll come with you and help you explain if you'd like" and he brushed my cheek with his free hand.

"Can we run please I still have way too much energy left to be patient? I said with a sudden eagerness, my eyes were wide with exhilaration and competition.

"What is with you today? In sport the other day you were almost suffering from a heart attack and you told me on bus that you hated fruit" he indicated to the bags full to the top with fruit. "Can you tell me what's going on please, I'm getting worried" I dropped his hand and put both of mine on my hips and dropped the bags.

"If I new what was going on with me I would have told you Zen" I said it with irritation coating my voice and all hint of enthusiasm gone. I stated to walk away from him at a quick pace.

"Liz wait, I have a theory as to why this is happening to you but you have to come to my house and see my family" he said this sounding guilty.

I stopped dead in my tracks and rounded on him.

"You know what's going on with me, why didn't you tell me!" I shrieked at him and I got a couple of odd looks.

"I only said it was a theory and I came up with that theory when I left you in that park this morning" he emphasized on the word. "So lets get you back and explain to your dad who I am" and he walked over to me and rubbed my back soothing me from my temper tantrum. He picked up the bags off the ground and carried them for me.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that I'm just freaked out" and I gave him a kiss.

"Can I ask you a question Liz?"

"You just did" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and then I added, "Yes you can, what is it you'd like to know?" I said still smiling.

"Well I've already asked this question" he paused as if he thought I might get upset.

"Yes" I prompted

"Well, why doesn't your dad like boys he hasn't known his whole life? Because when I was looking after you that night he seemed really reluctant to leave you with me" he looked at me expectantly and I sighed got myself together and said in a little bit of a shaky voice.

"It has everything to do with why I don't have a mum…." I got caught up in

my memories, Zen had to wave his hands in front of my face to get

my eyes to focus.

"You don't have to tell me if it's unpleasant for you to talk about it" he said soothingly and pulled me against his chest in a tight bear hug.

"No I'll tell you sorry that was me, I get side tracked easily when I try to think about it" I gave a small smile against his chest.

"My parents were in the deepest love anyone could be in" I gave a sideways glance and to my surprise he looked rather immersed in my story.

"Well my mum became great friends with a guy named Seth, he was nice and charming and I think my mum had a thing for him" I ended with a sigh and so I sank down and hugged my knees rocking back and forth, and Zen came with me looking right into my eyes.

"Well they went on a couple "get togethers" and one night she didn't come home…." I started to cry my whole body shaking with remorse.

Zen rubbed my shoulders and whispered soothing things to me.

I had to get the story out there and tell someone so I sucked it up and continued.

"We got a call later that night telling us that they had found her dead body in Seth's house. And she died because she wouldn't have sex with him" but that's as far as I could go.

And so with my body trembling Zen carried me home.

My dad rushed out as fat as he could as soon as he saw me in Zen's arms shaking with my face all red and blotchy.

"What's wrong with her!" my dad shouted at Zen his face full of disgust.

"Why are you here GET AWAY FROM MY DOUGHTER!" he all but screeched his face.

"Well I ran into her when she was coming home from the shops" Zen stated to explain. "And you see I wanted to know why you were being so unwelcome the other day, when all I wanted to do was help" he was pushing his luck with my dad so I stepped in to save him from the angry killer whale about to attack him.

"Dad he just wanted to understand, and now he does, it's just you know how it is it's just hard to speak about" I say wiping away the last of the tears and interacting with my eyes for Zen to drop me onto my feet.

And knowing that he's about to crack, but trying anyway I add.

"I was wondering if I could go over to Zen's place for a while" And even though I'm 17 I feel like I have to ask permission to go.

And though I didn't expect him say this he says "well ok but I want you home at 10:30 sharp!" then having nothing else to say he turns on his heel and heads back into the house.

I turn and smile at Zen as he takes me in his arms and says.

"Are you ok?" I looked into his concerned eyes and nodded.

"But how are we getting to your house?" looking around dumbly like I expect there to be a car.

He shook his head at me as if I really was dumb and said.

"You still fell like running?" a smile stating up his face.

"Hold on just a sec" I dumped all the shopping bags in the drive.

"ok I'm ready now" and so he starts to run and I mean really run, so fast but the odd thing is that I could keep up with him quite easily.


End file.
